


Thighs Worth Appreciating

by nemorps



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, bottom!Geno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemorps/pseuds/nemorps
Summary: Geno's feeling a bit frisky to try a new position he found online. Sid's reluctant to indulge him in favor of reading his book, but he gives in willingly eventually... "eventually" being after about a minute and a half of Geno wandering around without pants on.





	Thighs Worth Appreciating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bottom!Geno week hosted by [Zhenyabest](https://zhenyabest.tumblr.com/post/186171692416/zhenyabest-note-for-those-of-you-who-are) over at tumblr. 
> 
> Day 1 (August 11): sex toys | cock-warming | **intercrural** | belly kink | oral fixation | free space  
God DAMN this first one was difficult XD Like… I wanted to write something that covered all five of these prompts, I really did XD 
> 
> School's been kicking my ass, so don't know if I'll be able to participate in the full week, but I've got at least the first two days written, so figured I'd post them 8D

Sid is _trying_ to read his new history book when Geno wanders into the room. Sid _refuses_ to look up, but he already knows… Geno's in one of his moods… one of his flirty, needy, frisky god damn _tease_ moods. If Sid looks, he'll only be encouraging him.

Geno walks across the room. Left to right. Walks back… Right to left. He stands to one side, just beyond Sid's peripheral vision.

Sid ducks his head just a little more into his book. He hasn't read a single word on the page since Geno walked in.

Geno huffs, muttering something in Russian before he wanders back out.

Sid sighs in relief. He loves Geno, and sometimes even loves when Geno gets like this, but he has an afternoon off, and he wants to read his book. He's been looking forward to this book all week.

Geno comes back in.

Sid's about to raise his book up in self defense again, but he catches sight of Geno's long, slender thigh from the corner of his eye before he can retreat successfully. "Are you not wearing pants?!"

"Oh, hello, Sid. Good book?" Geno asks, slinking his way over, hips swaying.

Sid looks down at his book and back up at Geno and folds the book aside in defeat. "Very, and I'd like to read more of it before we have to cook dinner."

"In such hurry." Geno makes a show of rolling his eyes as he sits down beside Sid. The shirt he's wearing slides up and up his thighs, and nope, he's definitely not wearing any pants under there. 

"Geno…" Sid lays a hand over Geno's knee, rubbing his thumb over the faded scar tissues there before sliding his fingers up the sensitive skin. "You're very sexy, and I love you very much, now please tell me what you want, so I can give it to you and get back to my book."

"So impatient," Geno huffs, but he doesn't give Sid a moment's pause before saying. "I want you fuck me."

"Oh, is that all?" Sid slides his hand up Geno's thigh to dip below the teasing hem of that shirt, feeling the warm, damp summer heat and the shape of Geno's balls. "Do you have the lube?"

Geno spreads his legs just slightly to give Sid better access. "No- no lube-"

"Geno, I'm not fucking you without lube. That's insane."

"No- not-" Geno growls, pulling Sid's hand away from the crease of his ass and sitting up. "Quit that. Can't focus English when you do that."

Sid smirks. "I just want to get back to my book, honest…"

Geno glares, but he's smiling. "I read online, new word. Can't pronounce, but is special kind of sex, no penetration. You fuck here." Geno rubs Sid's hand over the inside of his own thighs, and Sid can see the fabric of his shirt jump from the cock underneath responding. 

"Yeah? I've heard of that one. To be fair it's not exactly easy for me to pronounce either," Sid acknowledges. 

"You ever do?" Geno asks, eyes growing dark and hungry.

"Not unless you count dry humping, no," Sid says with a shrug. He leans in to give Geno a quick kiss. "We can do that if you like."

"And then I leave you alone to read boring history book," Geno agrees eagerly.

Sid laughs, shaking his head. "Hmm, I'll believe it when I see it," he says, fully expecting this to end with Geno passed out against his side with only one hand free to hold his book and turn the pages. Wouldn't be the first time. "Pretty sure we're still going to want lube for this though."

Geno reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out a small packet and also a pair of moist towelettes, still in their wrapping.

"I- Why do you even have these?" Sid asks, more than a little baffled.

"Is useful."

"I don't even know why I asked." Sid sighs, as Geno squirms his way into Sid's lap. Sid looks up at him smiling fondly. "You know, this position isn't very conducive to my fucking your thighs."

"Your face not con-doo-ss-thing," Geno says. He's grinding his ass against Sid's cock. His shirt has ridden up and Sid can see _everything_. It's a fucking gorgeous view. "You not like. You move then."

"Oh, is _that_ how you want it then?" Sid asks, smug. He surges up, thick thighs pushing them off the couch.

Geno growls low and happy as Sid throws him back into the cushions and shoves him down, capturing his mouth in a heated kiss.

"Fuck, you're so _demanding_."

"You like," Geno purrs.

Sid does, but he isn't about to _say_ that. He just smacks Geno on the hip and manhandles him around until he's face-first into the cushions, and then continues to shove and push at him until Geno is wriggling and whining and practically begging with his body for Sid to just fuck him already.

"So _mean_!" Geno whines.

Sid just laughs, leaning down to bite at the meat of Geno's shoulder. "Gimme that lube then, and maybe I'll be 'nice' to you instead."

Geno moans, slapping a hand up until he's grabbed the lube and thrusts it back at Sid.

Sid strips quickly, pushing down his pants and wadding his t-shirt up so he can shove it under Geno's hips, but he leaves Geno's shirt on him. Something about the long sleeves and the gentle way the hem is resting at the small of his back is _working_ for Sid. "You're so fucking hot."

"If so hot, why you not fuck me yet?" Geno asks, wiggling his ass back at Sid.

"Oh, I will, Babe," Sid purrs, opening the lube packet and spreading it along the inside of Geno's thighs. He spreads his fingers through it, sliding up and down the smooth, hairless length of them. So long, and firm with corded muscle. 

Geno flexes his hips back, pressing his legs together, squeezing Sid's fingers in the process. "Sid!"

"Okay, okay," Sid gasps, breathless. He slides his fingers free and lines up quickly, easing his cock into the seam of Geno's thighs. It's hot and wet and so fucking good. The feeling of Geno's legs tucked between his own, the gentle nudging of his cock against the back of Geno's balls. Sid rolls his hips and groans at the perfect friction.

The couch creaks under them as they find a steady rhythm. Sid gripping at Geno's hips, toes curling into the spaces between the cushions as his thrusts speed up. Geno's fists in the fabric as he pushes back to meet him.

"So good, Sid. So good to me."

Sid presses a kiss to the back of Geno's neck, mouthing at the sweaty collar of his shirt. "Hard not to be."

"Faster. More."

"Anything," Sid promises. He moves one hand from Geno's hip to grope at his ass, squeezing and massaging the generous, curved shape of it.

The lube has gotten everywhere now, and his fingers slip between Geno's cheeks with ease.

"Yes!" Geno growls. "Fuck me. Use fingers! Yes!"

"Okay..." Sid does. The angle is awkward and difficult, and his rhythm is already going choppy and tight with the building pressure, but he manages to wedge his hand between them enough to push a finger inside. It's not quite enough lube, the feeling of Geno's ass clenching around him tight and a little dry, but Geno buries his face into the couch and practically screams with it, clenching down everywhere.

Sid chokes out a few noises of his own, lasting just a few more thrusts before Geno goes limp in his arms, and the utter debauched lassitude of it sends Sid over the edge with a grunt.

When Sid collapses beside Geno on the couch --which really is too small for the two of them side by side-- Geno fusses and squirms, trying to wriggle his way back underneath Sid.

"Seriously?" Sid pants, rolling his eyes, but he lifts himself up and lets Geno dart underneath before collapsing back on top of him.

"Warm. Heavy, Sid. I like," Geno says, sounding impossibly pleased with himself.

"Mm. Gonna be hard to read my book from this position."

"So impatient," Geno huffs, completely ignoring the fact he just badgered Sid into sex in the middle of the afternoon.

Sid doesn't respond at first, just lays his cheek on one broad shoulderblade with a sigh. "I love you, you know that?"

"Mm." Sid can hear the smile in Geno's voice, even with his eyes closed. "I'm love you too, Sid."


End file.
